


just a little bit

by retts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin tells Obi-Wan his kinks, Banter, Humour, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obi-Wan is scandalised, Obikin Week 2017, Secrets/Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Anakin took a deep breath and leaned into Obi-Wan's space. Obi-Wan kept his ground and arched a brow at him. This was curious.'I like being tied up,' Anakin whispered conspiratorially.Obi-Wan blinked. 'I beg your pardon?'





	just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> And Obikin Week continues! Yeah, I don't even know what this is. Written in a haze of sleeplessness and need for something light and fluffy with the tiniest sprinkling of angst to be considered as nonexistent. Could be kinkier but that would require 2k more words and it's still over the drabble-limit I intended. 
> 
> Also, I'm writing so much? I hope nothing jinxes this.

 

They were on their way back to their respective bedrooms when Anakin stopped Obi-Wan with a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan glanced back at him expectantly. Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, eyes wider than normal. 

'Yes, Anakin?' prompted Obi-Wan. He was tired, jittery, and felt cluttered with emotions. That was unacceptable in the middle of a delicate mission such as the one they were embroiled in (not that physical and emotional exhaustion was any less dangerous in a literally explosive environment). A bit of meditation would do wonders before heading off to bed - as soon as his former Padawan saw it fit to let him _go_. 

Anakin took a deep breath and leaned into Obi-Wan's space. Obi-Wan kept his ground and arched a brow at him. This was curious. 

'I like being tied up,' Anakin whispered conspiratorially. 

Obi-Wan blinked. 'I beg your pardon?'

Shrugging, Anakin's hand slid off to clasp behind his back. 'It's no big deal. I mean, some people like to do it doggy style, others prefer missionary, and I fancy being tied up.' 

'You - ' Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and asked the Force for an extra dose of patience. 'What are you talking about, Anakin?' 

'I was just sharing information that I haven't told you before,' Anakin explained, smiling at Obi-Wan as if Obi-Wan was the foolish one between them. Somehow. 

Obi-Wan pinched the fold of skin harder; it was starting to help. 'Why in Force's name do you think I want to know that?' 

Anakin smiled in a rather patronising way. 'You said it yourself: we need to trust each other more.' 

'And you think telling me that you like being tied up is a road to trust, do you?' 

'Well, yeah.' Anakin looked bewildered. 'I also like getting spanked, although the first time, I have to admit, wasn't that much fun, but it was only because - ' 

'Sith's balls, Anakin, it's _impolite_ to suddenly force knowledge regarding your sexual proclivities to someone unwilling to know them!' 

Anakin reared back in shock, placing a hand on his chest. 'You don't want to know?' he asked, sounding utterly crushed. 

'No! I mean, yes, I absolutely do _not_.' 

'But,' Anakin looked bewildered, 'I want to tell you. I trust you, Obi-Wan.' 

Obi-Wan wiped a hand down his face. 'Force, Anakin, are you doing this to get back at me for saying that to you?'

The furrow between his eyebrows deepened. 'Get back at - of course not, Master!' He grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and held it tightly to his chest. 'I would never. Well, alright, normally I _would_ , but not about this. This is sacred between us.' 

'Your spanking?' said Obi-Wan, weary. 

'This,' he gestured between them, 'trust between you and me. It is one of the most precious things to me, Master. _You_ are priceless. I would never take that for granted or make a joke at its expense.' Anakin stuck out his lower lip at him. 'Please believe me.' 

Obi-Wan was worryingly weak against that face. If only Anakin could wear a different one. Ridiculous, he knew, but even Jedi weren't immune to pleading eyes and pouting lips. 

Pleading eyes that were just slightly dazed and pouting lips that were stained even redder with wine. Reaching out, Obi-Wan cupped Anakin's cheek in his palm. Anakin sighed happily and leaned into the touch. 

'Anakin, look at me.' 

Anakin did, soft and unfocused. 

'Did the Ambassador give you something to drink? Something other than the berry wine at the start of dinner?' It would explain the sense of frazzled energy buzzing under his skin. It was likely coming from Anakin, leaking through their bond. Usually, Obi-Wan’s shields were ironclad but he had decided to keep their bond open for the length of this particular mission. Obi-Wan wouldn’t necessarily be affected in the same way if Anakin had taken something, but it would be harder to manage the overflow. He steadied his shields but the sensation remained. Worrying, that.

'He refilled my cup,' said Anakin, taking two steps directly into Obi-Wan's personal space. 'It was delicious. I loved it. Kind of bitter with sweet notes, just like when I don't spit but - '

A blush scorched Obi-Wan's cheeks and he yanked his hand away, coughing into it. 'Enough, Anakin,' he said, knowing from the Force that they were alone in this stretch of corridor but glancing around anyway to make sure. 

Anakin took Obi-Wan's chin in his fingers and tilted his face up. The haziness in his eyes sharpened at the edges as he stared down at Obi-Wan. 'And you, Master? What do you like?' 

Obi-Wan wrapped his fingers around Anakin's wrist, keeping him still. 'Meditation, Anakin, I like that. The Code, too.'

'Oh, I'm sure we can come up with a few more things you might enjoy,' said Anakin, a rumble coming into his voice.

'My former Padawan not accepting untested drinks in the midst of a negotiation with a semi-hostile Neutral party is something I rather want to happen.' 

Anakin moved even closer until he hovered over Obi-Wan. 'But don't you ever think about a tongue in your arse, Master?' asked Anakin, earnest and concerned, as if Obi-Wan's lack of imagination was a failing. 

Obi-Wan tried to keep his expression indifferent but there was no helping the fierce blush conquering his face. He firmly pried away Anakin's hold on his chin and may have squeezed his wrist harder than necessary.

'No, Anakin, I've never thought about it.' _Now, trying it is a different matter altogether. Quiet, Kenobi._

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan's jaw, and Obi-Wan breathed a quiet sigh of relief which turned into a rather obvious groan when Anakin's hand made a detour into Obi-Wan's hair. ‘You’re drugged,’ said Obi-Wan, mostly to himself, and tried to ignore how Anakin was now combing through his hair. ‘The prudent course of action would be to use the Force to burn through it but we don’t know the substance and dosage our lovely host gave you.’

Anakin nodded. ‘Fucking while your high can be enjoyable with the right spice.’

That was too much insight into Anakin’s extracurricular activities than Obi-Wan wanted to learn. He would never think of controlling Anakin’s actions but it was his lifelong dream that Anakin would learn to be even just a little bit sensible. Through osmosis, if nothing else.

Something must show on his face because Anakin gave a lopsided smile and said, ‘You know I’m clean, Master. One good thing about routine examinations after every mission. Just means I can be messy again afterwards.’

‘That’s not exactly reassuring, my dear, but I’ll take it.’

‘Oh, I bet _you_ can – ’

‘Anakin!’

Anakin grinned unrepentantly.

Sighing, Obi-Wan pushed Anakin’s fringe back from his face and let the soft curls sift between his fingers. ‘It’s too dangerous to leave you alone tonight. Force knows what’ll happen if you wander unsupervised and come across someone less than kind.’

‘I wish you’d be less kind to me, Master,’ said Anakin, a wistful note layered into his voice. ‘It makes what I think I'm going to do too difficult.’

Ignoring him would be the wisest thing to do at the moment. Obi-Wan gently uncurled Anakin’s fingers from his hair and gave a small pat to the back of his hand. ‘There, let’s go.’ A different mood fell over Anakin as Obi-Wan led them to his chambers, the exuberance twisting into something with more of an edge. The silence grated at Obi-Wan’s nerves and he kept an alert eye on his surroundings. Obi-Wan prodded at their bond and frowned; it was still heightening his own emotions. It was inconceivable that their host would jeopardise the armistice, although drugging a Jedi Knight, not to mention a prominent General in the war, was tantamount to treason. As far as Obi-Wan could tell, Anakin was given something to lower his inhibitions in hopes that the right (or wrong, in this case) person would find him and pry secrets from his loose tongue. Obi-Wan recalled Ambassador Eik’s displeased expression when Anakin had turned down further conversation to accompany Obi-Wan back to their rooms and was glad for once that Anakin enjoyed shadowing him so much. Something much more sinister could have happened to him. Obi-Wan’s fingers twitched for his lightsaber and he crossed his arms.

Fortunately, they made it to Obi-Wan’s bedroom without trouble. Obi-Wan searched through the Force and found no immediate threats inside. Still, the tension lingered on his shoulders as he took off his outer robe and draped it over the back of a chair. Anakin threw himself on one of the lounges in the sitting room, boots digging into the soft pillows.

‘Must you, Anakin?’

‘When you keep making that face, yeah.’

‘It’s good to know that, drugged or not, you’re still intent on making my life hard.’

The corner of Anakin’s mouth twitched. ‘I can give you hard, Obi-Wan.’

‘Shush, you. This is a serious predicament we’re in. We must report this to the Council. The repercussions of this will not be taken lightly by the Senate.’

‘Can we stop playing war for a moment?’ pleaded Anakin.

‘This isn’t a game, Anakin.’

‘I know. I just – ’ He made a frustrated noise and stared up at the vaulted ceiling. ‘I feel strange, Master.’

Concern drew Obi-Wan’s brows together. Conflicting priorities pulled at him. On one hand, there was the war and the Jedi Council. On the other, Anakin. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. ‘Strange, how?’ he asked, taking the few steps towards the sofa.

Anakin waved a hand at his head. ‘My thoughts are tangled. I know they usually are but it feels like I can say or do anything I want and there won’t be consequences. I _can’t_ afford that.’ Anakin scowled. ‘And my kriffing head hurts as if a herd of Banthas is marching across it.’

‘I may have a solution.’

Letting out a groan, Anakin covered his face with his hands. ‘If you suggest meditation, I’ll have no choice but to bend you over my knee and spank you myself.’

They both fell silent.

‘Um. Master, I meant no disrespect.’

‘Clearly, my dear,’ said Obi-Wan dryly. He stood over Anakin’s prone form. ‘Thought about it a lot, have you?’

It was gratifying to see Anakin turn red with embarrassment. ‘I – no?’

‘We’ll have to file this away under the many, many things we should never talk about ever again.’ Obi-Wan tapped a finger thoughtfully on his elbow.

Anakin peeked through his fingers up at him.

Eventually, Obi-Wan’s shoulders drooped and he gave a resigned sigh. ‘What do I do with you, Anakin? And please don’t say I should tie you up and put a gag in your mouth because I have a feeling you’ll enjoy that.’

‘If – if that’s what you want, Master, then I would not be opposed – ’

Obi-Wan went down on his knees and placed a palm over Anakin’s mouth; he felt him squeak in surprise. Anakin’s hands fell away from his face, revealing wide, trusting eyes. ‘No more speaking, dear one. Lift your head up.’ He sat down on the sofa with Anakin’s head on his lap. Obi-Wan brushed aside a few wayward strands of his hair. ‘Good. This is what we’ll do, Anakin.’

‘What?’ asked Anakin, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Smiling down fondly at him, Obi-Wan placed a hand on his solar plexus. ‘We’ll breathe together.’

The pout came back. ‘That’s meditation, Master,’ he pointed out.

‘For tonight, we’ll call it breathing. Close your eyes, Anakin. Go to your happy place.’

‘What if I’m already there?’ asked Anakin, lips curling up, dimple winking.

Oh, this boy will be the death of him. ‘Then the rest will be easy.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback pretty much is the best thing ever so please leave kudos, comments or bookmark this if you enjoyed. Thank you!
> 
> clarespace.tumblr.com


End file.
